In many prior art aerosol valve actuators of the nature referred to above, the finger actuatable means is a finger pad that is integrally molded as one piece with the shell-like enclosure and extends into an opening in the upper portion of the shell-like enclosure. The finger pad has an integral hinge molded to the shell-like enclosure. Inherent in the one-piece molding process is the fact that a resultant visible gap exists between the outer periphery of the finger pad and the periphery of the hole in the upper portion of the enclosure. Further, when one-piece prior art actuators of this type are assembled onto the aerosol valve, the finger pad in certain instances may be pushed by the valve stem above its normal non-operating position to a higher than desired position above the top wall opening, leaving a large separation or gap (sometimes referred as a “smiling” appearance) between the bottom of a portion of the finger pad opposite the hinge and the surrounding shell-like enclosure. The customer and consumer when first encountering such an aerosol actuator may find the above-referenced gaps as aesthetically unappealing, and in the latter instance as indicating some defect in the product.
In other prior art aerosol valve actuators of the above general type, the finger pad is molded as a separate member from the shell-like enclosure and is snap fitted into the shell-like enclosure. In such known prior art actuators, however, there still remains a visible gap between the substantially vertical outer sides of the finger pad and the perimeter of the hole in the upper portion of the shell-like enclosure. Further, when such two-piece prior art actuators of this type are assembled onto the aerosol valve, the finger pad in certain instances is still subject to being pushed by the valve stem above its normal non-operating position to a still higher position above the top wall opening, again leaving the aforesaid large “smiling” gap as in the above-referenced one-piece actuators. The problem of visually unappealing gaps or perceived defects remains for the customer and consumer. Additionally, in such actuators, the snap fit connection is not always sufficient to maintain the two pieces of the actuator assembled during shipping, and feeding and assembly of the actuator to the aerosol container, etc.
Still further prior art aerosol valve actuators of the above general type have protruding surfaces positioned below the top of the finger pads or actuating buttons to prevent the finger pad or button being pushed through the opening in the upper portion of the enclosure upon assembly onto the valve. The buttons/pads of such prior art actuators still have substantially vertical sides at the elevation where the buttons/pads pass through the opening, accordingly still show an aesthetically unappealing gap between the vertical sides of the button or pad and the enclosure opening, and thus do not provide the appearance of a smooth surface continuation between the perimeter of the opening in the upper portion of the enclosure and the radially inward upper surface of the finger pad or button immediately adjacent the opening perimeter.
Additionally, there can be a problem of excessive spray noise in enclosure or spray dome type actuators. In such actuators where the spray nozzle is inside the enclosure, sprays through a hole in the side wall of the enclosure, and terminates even slightly short of the side wall, the enclosure mounted on the container can act as a resonant sound chamber and greatly amplify the sound of the spray noise.